


Become the Beast (Dabbles?)

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Predacon Orion/Optimus, Predacon interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: A dabble/ hidden chapter for To Begin Once More. If you haven't read that, you are gonna be lost...Orion/Optimus wanders aimlessly through the Nemesis one night, processor heavy with fears. He finally finds himself longing for the stars, and reaches the roof of the ship just to run into the hulking mass of Shockwave's new predacon! What happens next...?





	Become the Beast (Dabbles?)

**Author's Note:**

> So... started as a plan for total smut, but then my angsty story telling monster came in... and I worked it seamlessly into the To Begin Once More story line... Lemme know if you think I should keep it as a separate (hidden) chapter, or write it into the main story cause... I am uncertain. I was prompted for this by a couple of my Awesome readers! You know who you are, and you guys rock! dunno if you want me to point you out... ANNND I hope I did it justice. If you like it, I may do some more where Predaking can transform... Ok here it is!

Orion made his way through the Nemesis’s halls, his spark heavy, and processor thoughtful. He had gone to Megatron’s berthroom yet seeing it empty, and the destruction that was left from his ‘episode’, he had left the room quickly. He would return later to clean up his mess yet he didn’t want to be reminded of his failures at the moment.

He had also gone to the command deck looking for Soundwave yet, couldn’t find his love there either. So now he wandered aimlessly, his thoughts spinning as he did so. The Prime found himself working his way towards the docking doors that led to the roof of the Nemesis. He hadn’t been outside of the ship in a while, and given the time of night, perhaps he would be able to see the stars.

Grunting he lifted the heavy hanger door and was instantly hit with a blast of cool night air. He smiled as he rolled the door closed behind him when suddenly he heard a slight whine behind him.

Orion immediately spun at the unexpected sound. His sense of smell alerted him to what was out there long before his optics adjusted enough to see it. The predacon lifted its great helm towards the Prime, its large golden optics scanning over his frame as it sniffed at the air.

Orion froze for a moment, his spark thundering in his chassis. He instinctively felt that he shouldn’t fear the beast, that… somehow the beast respected him.  Still, he warred with himself as his logic circuits screamed at him to run back inside! He stood there frozen and indecisive until the creature’s helm lowered once more, a low, sad whine coming from its vocalizer. Orion stared at the mighty beast, his apprehension turning to pity at the pitiful sounds the creature emitted.

He moved forward slowly, his battle protocols on standby, “What are you doing outside of the ship? Won’t they let you in?”

The predacon lifted his helm higher as Orion approached, its optics gleaming happily up at the Prime. Orion suddenly realized he had nothing to fear from the creature anyways, not with it being chained to the fragging roof! All of his apprehension was gone in a moment as he angrily rushed forward. He knelt beside the trapped creature, his optics scanning the massive chains that encircled the creature’s neck and each ankle.

**_They have him chained like some wild animal! Some MONSTER!?_ **

The Prime gritted his denta, the predacon pulling back as he filled with rage. Orion caught himself, his servos lifting as he tried to control his growing fury, “No, no, no, I am not upset with you. Forgive me! It is alright, I am not going to hurt you.”

Apparently his soothing words eased the creature’s terror and it moved his helm closer, gently butting it against the white mech’s frame. Orion smiled as he rubbed the beast’s helm, “I am so sorry they have mistreated you like this. You are an intelligent creature, and there is no reason for, for THESE!” He growled at the chains, his spark burning with righteous fury. “I am going to see if I can get these off! Hold on alright? I am going to…”

The hanger doors opened then, and the light from the ship blazed over the two of them blindingly. Orion covered his optics as Shockwave closed the door behind him, and strode forwards.

The predacon sank back a bit from its master, its submission inciting Orion’s rage further.

“Prime?” Shockwave asked curiously when he spotted the white mech.

“Why is he chained to the roof, Shockwave!?” Orion stood as he asked, his voice sounding far steadier than his spark.

“Unpredictability regarding Lord Megatron’s mate. Safer to restrain him above ship.” The purple mech pulled out a few shards of crystalized energon, and he placed them in front of the creature. The predacon sniffed at them, but kept his distance while Shockwave was close. Orion gritted his fanged denta as he read the beast’s nervous field.

“I want him unchained. He won’t hurt me.” The Prime’s voice held no room for argument.

Shockwave tilted his helm, “Can you communicate with the beast? Are you certain of its intentions?”

The larger mech growled, “Of course I can Shockwave, just feel its field! It is anxious with your presence and feels… perfectly calm with me. In fact, he almost feels… lonely.”

The purple mech nodded, his one optic going from Orion to the predacon, “Fascinating. I cannot read its field at all. Can you speak to it?”

Orion rolled his optics, “I do not know, perhaps not in my root form, but I want him free Shockwave, please. He isn’t just some mindless monster!”

Shockwave considered for a moment, “Try and speak to it, confirm its intentions, and I will consider.”

The larger mech froze, **_Transform into the beast? I have been doing so much better with controlling that part of myself!  If I transform it may just destroy all of my progress… Yet… the predacon deserves a chance to be heard, and respected!_**

“Shockwave I am uncertain as to whether or not I will be able to control myself if I do transform. I… I need your assurance that you will stop me, if I become dangerous, please.” Orion’s voice was low but stern.

“Do you require restraints?” Shockwave asked without emotion.

Orion’s spark skipped fearfully at the thought, “It would probably be for the best, yes.”

Shockwave nodded as he moved towards the predacon. Though apprehensive, the beast stood as its master neared. Orion watched as Shockwave unlocked the collar around the predacon’s neck, the beast shaking the feeling of the wretched ring from his throat.

Shockwave then approached Orion holding the chained collar steady, “Transform, and I shall lock it on.”

The Prime nodded grimly as he began his transformation. His spark roiled with pleasure as his frame spun and danced around it, finally becoming still as he reveled in his predacon form once more.

He was so focused on his joy that when the cold metal wrapped around his throat with a resounding click, he nearly panicked right there!

He roared at the collar, the mech…no, Shockwave his designation was Shockwave… moved out of reach of the chain quickly. Orion roared again, his spark reeling as he pulled against the ring.

**_I need to calm down! I need to stay focused! I wanted this, I asked for it! CALM DOWN!_ **

Venting rapidly Orion stilled himself, his frame shaking as he shook his helm trying to clear the primal chaos. **_I am in charge! I am Orion Pax… I am…_** Suddenly the scent of the other predacon washed over him, and he turned his great helm towards the other creature.

The other predacon mewled, lowering its helm before it rolled to its side revealing its vulnerable plating in a show of submission.

Orion growled approvingly as he neared the larger creature, his nostrils flaring as he took in its scent. He brought his helm to the other’s, and rubbed against him gently.

Shockwave watched silently from afar, his processor recording the interactions of the two predacons greedily. He knew this may be his only chance to observe the ancient creatures up close. He marked how easily the Prime fell to his bestial side; it was perhaps unfortunate for Lord Megatron, yet wonderful for research.

He watched the two creatures reacquaint themselves, rubbing their scent against one another. His predacon was indeed submissive to the smaller mech and for that, Shockwave felt grateful. He didn’t desire having to explain to his Lord why the Prime had received more wounds because of his creation. If Orion had been the one to submit the first time, he was certain Megatron would have killed the larger predacon without hesitation.

Finally the Prime shook his great helm, and purred to the other predacon. Shockwave stood silently as he observed the outcome.

Orion called gently to the larger creature once he was able to filter through the haze of the programming. **~Designation?~**

The other beast looked to him, rubbing his helm along the Prime’s chest plates; **~I called myself Predaking when first awakened. I thought I was the last of my kind. I am so very glad I was mistaken. Especially to find a strong, and honorable fellow predacon.~**

Orion rumbled at the compliment. He was amazed at how eloquently the other spoke. He knew he was right, and Predaking was no thoughtless beast! He felt his spark fill with pride for the other beast, **~Can you transform, Predaking?~**

Predaking grumbled thoughtfully as he continued to rub against the Prime, **~Uncertain. I have never tried, Alpha. I have not been given the freedom to truly explore this world, or Cybertron. My… master holds my chains tightly. I have been very alone.~**

Orion growled as he looked over to the silent Shockwave. **~I shall see about freeing you, Predaking. If you cannot transform, I will be your voice. They need to know how vastly intelligent you are and…~** Orion jolted as Predaking’s long glossa licked up his neck cables suddenly. He tried to back away from the larger predacon, yet his chain was already at the end of its length.

 **~Thank you Alpha, thank you for helping me. You truly are an honorable mate.~**  Predaking licked the smaller beast again, his heated frame rubbing along his Alpha’s chest plates.

**_MATE!? What!?_ **

Orion’s vents were coming faster now, his control of his predacon program slipping as the other beast continued to submissively lick, and rub against him. He couldn’t help but think of how good it all felt, and how wonderful his mate, _no_ , the other creature’s scent was.

He growled as the chain around his throat dug into him painfully, a little line of energon escaping his plates. The other predacon rumbled deeply as he lapped at the small wound.

The sting of Predaking’s glossa against the wound made Orion roar desperately as he fought for control of his processor. He remembered feeling this way before with Soundwave! Where he felt excited, he had a willing mate and he needed to _take it_ , _please it_ , and assert his _dominance_ over it!

Orion groaned as he shook his helm, the haze of his beast was thick, and comfortable…excited, and heated. Suddenly he caught the scent of the other creature’s arousal! His processor glitched wretchedly within his helm, and he growled hungrily.

**_Arrrrrgh, I need to keep controool! Shockwave! I need him to help me… I need to transform!_ **

Orion turned his helm towards the purple mech, whining as he pulled against his chain. Shockwave watched him struggle silently, his red optic sharp and calculating.

The Prime growled angrily at his lack of action, the predacon licking at his bleeding neck more insistently.  The white and gold dragon roared once more before he lunged forwards knocking Predaking to his side! His clawed pedes landed upon the larger beast’s side holding, him down.

 Orion vented raggedly, the scent of his mate’s … _NO_ … Predaking’s arousal, the scent of his own energon, the rage sweeping through his systems, and the submissive nature of the massive beast beneath him… It all went right to his interface systems. He could feel his spike aching and hot beneath his spike panel.

He roared over at Shockwave again, his frame trembling as he felt himself slip even further back. He couldn’t even remember why he was roaring at the mech. Perhaps, because he was so close to _his_ mate!? Especially when his mate was acting so vulnerable!

Suddenly the other mech began to approach, his field cold and controlled. The Alpha growled darkly at him, his frame covering his mate possessively.

**_MINE!_ **

He thought as his sharp denta lashed out at the strange, small mech. That seemed to pause the purple mech’s approach, and he crossed his arms. With a considerate tilt of his helm, the little mech moved back to his place near the door, leaning against it as he observed.

The Alpha growled as he watched him, his mismatched optics blazing in defiance when he felt his mate’s glossa slid along his stomach plating, and he rumbled appreciatively.

He turned his helm back to his submissive mate, lowering it to start licking at the fresh welds along his mate’s back plates sympathetically. He had caused that pain, and his spark ached with guilt.

**~I hurt you my mate, forgive me.~**

Predaking whimpered under the soft wet caresses, **~I am proud to have been bested by you, my Alpha. Please, take what is yours!~**

The Alpha growled gently, his helm nuzzling against his new mate when he felt his mate’s glossa move down to his spike panel. The smaller predacon roared, his helm lifting high into the cool air as the larger beast began to eagerly lap at his panel’s seams.

Shockwave stood nearby emotionlessly, his processor collecting all of the data he could from the unique mating of the creatures before him. A small part of him wondered if Megatron would be upset with the unexpected experiment, but he had tried to cease Orion’s involvement… to a point. He knew better than to get between any lust filled mechs, especially two that could easily rip him apart. It was very possible the Prime wouldn’t remember any of this any ways, so he figured he would let the beasts figure things out for themselves. If Lord Megatron could feel anything through his bond, he could come and deal with pulling his bonded away. For now he would sit back, observe, and track data.

The Prime turned his frame, his helm lowering as he reciprocated the sensual attention his mate was giving him, and began to lick at the larger creature’s valve panel.

Shockwave had to admit, in some way the show was rather alluring. Not only were they beautiful, graceful creatures, but the primal nature of the two beasts was mesmerizing to witness. If Shockwave were one to fall easily to his frame’s more primitive needs, he would indeed be excited, yet he had always found lust a distraction from logic, and that was inexcusable.

His predacon finally lifted itself up slightly, its front lying across the roof of the Nemesis, and its hind quarters lifted before the smaller Prime. Its valve panel opened as it whimpered its need, and permission… or so it appeared.  

The Alpha brought his frame behind his mate, his glossa licking at the wet exposed valve, slipping deep into his mate. This mate tasted so different from his other, and its scent was more natural, earthy almost. He growled with need as his spike was finally released, its massive length steaming in the cold air. He lapped at his mate’s juices a few more times before he lifted himself up, his clawed servos resting between his mate’s wings. He growled, nipping at his mate’s neck as he rubbed his spike through the larger predacon’s leaking lubricant.

His mate whimpered more insistently, bucking his hips against his Alpha. Finally, the white and gold beast pulled his hips back allowing his aching spike to press against the other’s puffy valve opening, and he roared as he thrust forward!

Shockwave heard himself groan unwittingly as he watched the two creatures mate in front of him. He kept his observations clear and analytical, yet he was very aware of the warmth building in his lower chassis. The Prime’s beautiful plating glimmered in the moonlight as he rutted into his creation, the test tube predacon growling primordially underneath him. The two set a ragged, violent pace, their vents sending puffs of white into the cool night air.

Shockwave took note of their position, the primal biting, snarling, and licking that both creatures exhibited, and yet also the care that each had when doing so. They never drew energon oddly enough, and licked at each bite afterwards. The scientist found it interesting that they could sound so vicious and uncontrolled, and be so caring.

The Alpha could smell the smaller mech’s arousal as he took his mate, and he growled at the purple bot. He swung his great helm to make sure the strange little thing hadn’t moved! When he found it still standing silently, he snorted his disdain for the mech, and turned his focus back to his mate.

The larger predacon’s valve was gloriously hot, and sopping with its need. He would fulfill that need and his own, soon. He felt his mate’s port begin to clench rhythmically, and he knew the larger creature was getting ready to overload! He roared, opening his intake as he bit down along the bottom of his mate’s throat. The bite was not hard enough to cause harm... just enough to illustrate his dominance, possession!

**_MINE! ALL MINE!_ **

 He growled fiercely as he increased his pace, the large frame beneath him scratching against the metal roof fast enough to cause sparks. His mate roared from the friction under his frame, and within his valve!

Shockwave moaned louder as he begrudgingly opened his spike panel. He was slightly irritated with his arousal, yet he noted the intensity of the beast’s copulation and the effect it could have, even on him. He wrapped his servo around his length, and proceeded to rub himself as he watched. He knew the beasts were close as the Prime slammed into the larger creature more and more violently. The wet slurping sounds of their joining, and the constant, growing snarls causing the scientist to rub himself faster and harder. He moved his servo so that it was keeping pace with Orion’s thrusting, his venting becoming ragged as well.

Finally the smaller predacon roared as he thrust himself deep into the other creature, his wings expanding to their full stunning length as he climaxed! Shockwave’s predacon roared as well, its mighty helm lifting off of the roof as it cried out with its overload!

Shockwave bellowed as he found his end, his lubricant splashing along the metal roof, and he had to hold onto the docking door as his frame came down from the intensity of overloading.

He raised his lone red optic as he watched the beasts recover from their mating. Orion pulled himself out of the other beast, his frame swaying weakly. He walked up to the side of the larger predacon, his glossa licking at the other’s helm before lowering himself down next to it. The two creatures nuzzled, and mewled lightly to one another before snuggling close, their optics shuttering with their exhaustion.

Shockwave righted his frame as he sorted himself out, gingerly closing his spike panel. His spark was reeling with all of the previously unknown data! He couldn’t wait to go through it more thoroughly later but for now, he had a promise to keep.

He walked up to his predacon, rubbing the tired beast’s helm comfortingly before he knelt, and began removing its shackles. The beast became more alert instantly, its large golden optics watching as he was freed!

Shockwave stepped back as his creation stood and walked a bit, shaking the feeling of his bindings away.

Shockwave turned his helm to the exhausted Prime. He knelt and released the collar around the exhausted creature’s neck, Orion’s mismatched optics peering at him hazily. “You must transform Orion.” Shockwave said quietly. That designation seemed to work best with bringing the Prime back to himself and just like when Soundwave brought him back, the creature immediately began his transformation. Shockwave stepped back observing the magnificent change when suddenly he heard a similar sound behind him!

He turned, his optic blazing with wonder as his predacon transformed for his first time! It was an unexpected development, but scientifically wonderful!

The mech vented deeply as his transformation completed, he raised his golden optics to Shockwave. “Thank you Master, for freeing me.”

Shockwave tilted his helm, his visual feed recording his creation's changes, “Only logical once sentient characteristics were displayed. A promise was made as well.” He gestured to the recharging Prime.

“Ahhh, yes, my wonderful mate.” The predacon began to walk towards the smaller mech’s frame.

“His designation is Orion Pax, or Prime, and he is not your mate predacon, he is bonded to another.” Shockwave almost felt bad for the predacon as his creation’s shoulders sagged.

“Perhaps I was too forward with him after all… I regret my advances, and shall apologize once he wakes.” He answered firmly, yet his optics were dimmed with regret.

“Do you retain a designation?” Shockwave asked, taking note of the depth of emotions his creation held.

“I am Predaking, Master.” Predaking crouched down next to the sleeping prime, his servos gently petting the smaller mech.

“I do not prefer the designation Master, Predaking. You may address me as Shockwave. I will warn you, it may be unwise to even mention your coupling to the Prime. It would be detrimental to his processor. There is complicated reasoning reflecting that advice. I shall explain at a later time for now, I need you to carry him to my lab.”

Predaking nodded as he gently lifted the smaller mech, and followed Shockwave inside the ship.

Luckily they did not pass any other mechs as they made their way to the scientist’s lab.

“Place the Prime on that berth there, Predaking.” Soundwave called to the hulking mech as he moved to his console, immediately making a copy of all of his readings.

Predaking laid the smaller mech down gently, his fanged denta gritting together as his clawed servo caressed the white mech’s helm secretly.

**_I may not be your mate my strong Alpha, but I can help watch over you. You freed me, spoke to me with respect, and beat me in battle. You have earned a high place in my spark, I will not forget that._ **

He looked up to his Mas… to Shockwave, the purple mech was still engrossed in whatever it was he was doing. The predacon smiled as he bent, gently licking at the smaller mech’s soft dermas.

**_You are so soft, and yet incredibly strong, my liberator, my savior, my gentle Knight…_ **

Suddenly the Prime moaned, and Predaking pulled back moving away from the berth.

“Ugh, Sho..Shockwave?” The Prime’s mismatched optics flickered slightly before they came online fully. He turned his helm to find an unknown, huge mech staring down at him. His optics widened as he caught Predaking’s scent!

“You _can_ transform!” Orion smiled broadly as he sat up. He tried to jump off the berth but his legs seemed surprisingly weak, and he stumbled.

Predaking caught him gently, helping right the smaller mech. “I was inspired to try because of you Orion Pax.

Orion smiled, “I am so proud of you, Predaking! You are free now as well?” The smaller mech looked over as Shockwave approached them.

“Indeed. Predaking displays incredible aptitude for intelligence. Thank you Prime, for insisting on exploring my creation with more consideration.”

The white mech nodded, his optics filled with awe as he looked over Predaking’s frame. “You are a wonder of a mech Predaking! I am so very proud, and happy for you!”

“I owe much of this growth to you my ma…Prime. Without you, I would still be chained upon the roof. I owe you deeply.” Predaking rubbed the smaller mech’s back plates gently as he spoke.

Orion smiled, pointedly ignoring the pleasure he felt from the other mech’s servo, he suddenly realized he had no idea how they had gotten here. “Uh, Shockwave… how did we get here? What happened? I can only remember us talking for a bit and then… “ His optics widened quickly, and for a moment Shockwave wondered if the Prime would recall his earlier activities.

“I slipped didn’t I. Too far back? I… I didn’t hurt any mech did I!?” The white mech’s optics grew larger still as he scanned both the mechs for damage.

“Negative Prime, you did fine, and fell exhausted afterwards.” Shockwave looked up at Predaking titling his helm pointedly.

The Prime nodded, his optics relieved. Suddenly he heard the crackle of a comm in his audial. “Excuse me, both of you.” He smiled politely as he moved aside.

Shockwave looked to his creation, “I would remain silent, Predaking.”

The hulking mech nodded, his optics trailing after the white mech. “I understand Mas.. Shockwave. I shall honor the need for silence. I owe him that.”

Orion made his way back to them his dermas smiling, “I apologize for interrupting, yet Megatron has returned, and I would like to see with him before he is stolen away by duties once more.” The smaller mech turned to Predaking. “I am so very honored to meet you Predaking! If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask! I will see you soon I am sure. Thank you Shockwave for everything. Have a pleasant night, both of you.” The Prime bowed slightly as he started to leave the lab.

“Oh, Predaking.” Orion stopped at the lab doors as he looked back, “I have had some… trouble with my predacon programming… I was wondering if perhaps you could help me with understanding some of it. If you do not mind?”

“I would be honored, my Prime.” The huge mech bowed his spark filling with joy as Orion’s smile broadened before the smaller mech disappeared.

Shockwave observed his creation, his processor analyzing everything he had witnessed, “Let us speak Predaking. I require some tests, and I shall inform you of the world you are entering.”

The predacon nodded once more, his optics lingering on the lab’s doors. **_Until I see you again, my white knight…_**


End file.
